Something More
by Rinkika
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to live in some happy alternate universe where friends who were friends for a long time end up dating and were happy?" "Do you think about that a lot?" "Sometimes," he replied. "I wonder how it would be like to be with someone that understands you better than anyone else." Oh, he so knows. Or does he? SessxRin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something More**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**I heard the idea, and just HAD to try it out and see what happens. Of course, I'm not completely copying since I'm adding my own scenes and altering some stuff. This is just gonna be a light writing for me.**_

* * *

**RPOV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Arrgh. Damn alert clock. Damn the school hours. Matter of fact, damn school. I pressed my face into my pillow and let out a muffled scream. 10 more minutes. I hit the snooze button.

Too bad that 10 minutes didn't last and felt more like 10 seconds. "Rin," Mom called from downstairs, "wake up, you're gonna be late!" Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed. I went to the bathroom to make myself look at least decent; cleaning that morning breath, washing away possible drool and whatevers from my face, and calming down my bed head. I always put on makeup later.

I wounded three hair **(A/N: I had a stupid moment and typed "head ties" before realizing my error and searched up "head ties" on Google Images to see what it looks like. Then I noticed I had typed "head"instead of "hair"... -facepalms-) **ties around my wrist.

After that, I felt somewhat less like a zombie as I looked into my wardrobe. That dark blue 'Save the Whales' t-shirt and those denim shorts will do. As I slipped on a bra and my selected clothes, I went back into the bathroom and opened my makeup cabinet. Dabbing some foundation and mascara on, I deemed myself ready and put on some socks before heading down for breakfast. Neon striped socks, if you will.

"Hurry," Mom rushed as I stepped into the kitchen."Your brother's about to leave and you're gonna be late." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Jeebus, mom. You make it sound like this doesn't happen every single morning." She shot me a playful glare, which I returned with sticking my tongue out at her before resuming her vegetable chopping. I love my mom.

Miroku was waiting for me in his car, with his girlfriend Sango in shotgun. "Hey, Rin." She gave me a smile, which I returned. "Hey, love birds." I got into the backseat and took a tie off my wrist, then gathered the excess portion of my shirt and tied it at the back, leaving a little duck tail thing hanging in the middle, making sure the t-shirt didn't look too tight or too loose.

"Nice color pairing you got there, Rinny." I could literally hear the smirk in Miroku's voice and before I could retort anything, Sango cut in. "Oi, it isn't that bad. Just needs a few adjustments." I stuck out my tongue at Miroku, making her laugh and I saw him roll his eyes in the rear-view mirror but not without a grin and a quick wink at his girlfriend. Lovebirds.

When we reached the school, Miroku dropped me off and drove away.

I was just getting my things for my first period out of my locker and reviewing over the notes I took when I felt a tap on my head. I looked up to see my one of my best friends, Sesshomaru standing there with his usual smirk. "Got your nose in a book again, Rinny? It's dangerous, you know." He teased, tapping his finger on my head with each word. I swatted his hand away before retorting, "In case you haven't noticed, these are my notes that I have my nose in. Not everyone is a genius with photogtaphic memory like you, Sesshy."

He snorted before bringing his hand to my head again, but I growled at him and raised my head to bite at his finger. I hated that he was a whole head taller than me. And way stronger, but I know that my bite hurts. "Ouch. That was one of my genius fingers, Rin." Before I can throw in a retort, the bell rang, signalling students to get to class.

I gave him a glare before sashaying to my first class. I heard him give another snort.

* * *

_**This is gonna be a short story, the most chapters is probably 15 or less, with the most of 1,200 words in a chapter. Possibly less. Like I said, this is a light writing, so there won't really be any serious drama or whatever. Just fluff, fluff, and fluff. It'll be a fast and easy update story.**_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Something More_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization._**

* * *

**RPOV**

"Alright, hand up your papers as I call your name, and you may leave to get ready for your next class." As Ms. Kaede **(A/N: H****ahah, typical, I know. But I didn't have the strength to go on Google and search up what last name to use for Kaede.. and yet I have strength to type this chapter? Yes.)** called up the students one by one, I was staring at my paper dubiously, eyeing the marked answers and doubting if they were right.

"Rin Noto."

I took my paper and went up to hand it to her. Then I went back to my seat to get my belongings before heading out to the lockers. I spun in my combo and stuffed the stuff inside. No pun intended. My next period is tech, so I didn't need to bring anything but myself.

. . .

Lunch period. I scanned the cafe but didn't see any of my friends, so I took a seat at our usual table by the wall and took out the lunch bento that Mom had made. I was halfway through an onigiri when Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo plopped down.

"Hey, where's Ayame and Koga?" I asked, looking around for Ayame's bright, red hair. Which was nowhere in sight. "Probably somewhere making out," Kagome suggested, but then the said couple walked in. They both had red faces and as Ayame neared, I saw that her lips were slightly swollen. "Had fun bangin'?" Inuyasha teased, raising an eyebrow at Koga.

"Shut up, mutt." Due to Inuyasha's addiction to anything dog-related and the fact that he even acts a bit like one, Koga likes to call him out on it, and eventually came up with "mutt".

"Aww, little wolfy's blushing~ How _kawaii_."

"I said shut up."

Leaving the boys to their bickering, we, the girls, started gossiping and being well, girls. "Hey, where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking around. Her boyfriend looked up and said, "Fluffy's probably somewhere with his girlfriend Kagura." Kagome gave him a look.

"Well, or most likely off doing extra credit work or somewhere spending his free time being aloof and alone." He went back to bickering.

"Rin," I looked up from my juice box. Childish, yes. Blame my mom. But I love orange juice, so I don't mind. "Mhm?"

"You like him, right?" Ayame asked casually, picking up a sushi roll from her bento and popped it in her mouth.

"Inuyasha? Ew, no! No offense, and he's Kag's man." Kagome blushed at that, and Inuyasha sent a wink at her. I fake-gagged.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rin. We all know that you like Sesshomaru!" I choked on my juice and took a moment recover. My face was probably all red, and I'll admit it's not all from the coughing. "No! No, no! I do _not _like him! No!" Maybe I said it a bit louder than necessary, because both Inuyasha and Koga turned took at me curiously."I mean, course not. He's my best friend and just, no. I know you have the nickname of 'The Matchmaker' or whatever, but no." Suddenly, Ayame's green orbs seemed light up and she quickly moved to the seat next to Kagome, leaving a seat beside me empty.

"Don't like who?" The voice spoke behind me, and I didn't even have to turn to know who it is. Speak of the devil. Sesshomaru sat down in the chair Ayame had moved from and looked at me. "N-nobody! I was uh, talking about umm, Hojo! Yeah, him. Ayame was saying that I like him. As if." I shot a glare at Ayame. She smiled sweetly at me before nodding along. "Hn." I don't think he was convinced, but at least he stopped asking.

He snagged a mini kebab from my bento with his fingers and ate it thoughtfully while I gaped at him. "Now, now, Rinny. Close your mouth before a fly flies into it." He cooed with a smirk, placing a finger from his free hand under my chin and closed my jaw.

I was pouting, but he either didn't notice or didn't care, because he snatched a rice ball and stared at the rest of my bento. Kagome and Ayame were looking at me with knowing smirks and some eyebrow twitching. Eyebrow twitching, where the fuck did they get that from?

I quickly finished my lunch, glaring at Sesshomaru and biting at his hand whenever he tried to steal another piece. "Aw come on Rin, sharing is caring."

"I don't give a fuck."

'You'll get fatter if you eat that much a day."

"... What'd you just say?"

"Nothing."

The final bell rang, and it was time go home. Thank goodness.

"Let's go, Rin." Did I mention that I live only a few houses down from Sesshomaru? He moved into the neighborhood a few years ago, 4 years ago to be exact, so we were friends since middle school. I stuck out my tongue at him as we exit the building and into his car. When we were halfway home, I suddenly remembered something.

"...Sesshy."

"... Rinny."

"I forgot my homework at my locker."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at me before heading back to school.

I looked at him under my lashes and when his attention was completely on the road, and I felt myself blush. I didn't know if it was just because I was called out on the fact that I might have a crush on him, but I texted Ayame.

_I think... I do like him. ~Rin_

* * *

**_Ah, I love moments like these. Next chapter almost done! I'm on a roll. Hope this isn't going too fast for yoy guys, but well, this story isn't gonna last long anyway so what the heck ever._**

**_Thanks for reading, leave some love!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Something More**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**School.. has started. Early, I know right? Gaah! May not be updating as often, but I'll try.**_

* * *

**RPOV**

I stared at my mathematic notes, trying to memorize all the damn formulas and problems. The test yesterday was for science, but math I just suck at. A lot. I made my way to my locker, not really paying attention to anything around me. Thankfully, the hallways were mostly empty because I got here a bit earlier than usual.

I didn't bump into anyone... but I didn't notice the yellow sign on the floor either and slipped on some water. My arms flailed aimlessly, and with nothing to grab onto, I was gonna fall.

Until something grabbed me, stopping the fall. I looked at my arms, which were held by two pale hands, one of which adorned a watch. The same watch that I had gotten Sesshomaru for Christmas last year that he has been wearing ever since, and I know it's him.

"Now you see why I keep telling you that keeping your nose in a book/notebook is dangerous." He said, pushing me back to a standing position.

"Guess you're right about it then, huh?" I grabbed my notebook from the floor, ignoring that it was slightly damp and tucked it under my arm before turning to him. "You're here early, why?"

"Must there be a reason?" He responded, his voice amused. "Guess not." I said, running a hand through my hair then continuing to my locker, with him following close behind.

When we reached it, I spun my combo while he leaned on the next one over, staring at me before his golden eyes lidded and he looked deep in thought.

"Sesshy!" His eyes snapped open and he visibly flinched. I inwardly snorted. His girlfriend, Kagura, made her way over. She gave me a disgusted look before turning to Sesshomaru and hugging his arm. His eyes flashed 'save me' but I smiled innocently at him before waving and walking away.

Makes me wonder why he asked her out in the first place. And why I feel jealous when I never did before. Heh.

. . .

My third period was math with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. And like I've said, I suck at math. This week was full of tests and shit, so of course, there was a math test.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as Mr. Jaken handed out the sheets. My dad used to be very education-crazed, always hoping and urging us on to get into a good college or something. Since he passed away, I was determined to fulfill that wish, however hard I have to try.

I guess Sesshomaru noticed my unease, because he looked over and caught my eye, sending over a smile and thumbs up. A few seats behind him, Inuyasha did the same. I smiled back at them and nodded. The test was passed onto my desk.

. . .

"You were pratically raising a whole foundation of nervous aura." Sesshomaru teased, causing me to jump and quickly turn around from my locker. I smacked his chest and glared at him. "Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Scaring me! How are you always so silent when walking?"

He was gonna respond, but a shrill voice interrupted. Kagura again.

"Sesshy, baby!" He rolled his eyes at the endearment but didn't comment while we watched her approached. She looked at me and shoved me aside, almost making me fall, but Sesshomaru grabbed me again. She huffed and whined, "Why do you even care about her? The last time I checked, _I _was dating you, not _her_." The way she said "her" suggested that she thinks it would probably earn her a pass to the hospital if she said my name.

"I've known Rin longer than I've known you, Kagura. If you mess with her, you mess with me."

"Psh, then why don't you date her instead of me! We're done, I'm breaking up with you."

"Sounds good." He replied calmly, and I swear I saw his lips quirk up a bit. Before Kagura sashayed away fuming, she gave me a look and whispered "this isn't over yet," when she walked past me.

I heard Sesshomaru inhale and exhale before he let out a woop. I jumped again and stared at him confusedly. "Finally got rid of her, damn! She threatened me that if _I _broke up with her, she would... yeah, but if _she_ broke with me..." He grinned while I raised both eyebrows at him. "So, where were we before the bitch interrupted..."

When he was giddy, happy, or excited, it's contagious and people find it hard to not join in. He wasn't known to be the jolly type to others, and it was a rare treat even to me.

"You were just telling me how good and calm I was during the math test." I said, poker-faced. "You wish," he replied, earning the bird from me.

"That I do." _Along with a lot of other things that may not come true._

* * *

_**Random ending again, my apologies. Writer's block.. well, R&R and tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Something More**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Sorry for the late update! Schooool.**_

* * *

**RPOV**

I met Sesshomaru for lunch in the soccer fields on Thursday, something traditional that we started between the two of us since middle school. Though if you can call something as small as that a tradition, I don't know.

He seemed a little off today; his gaze was nowhere and he didn't even do his daily raid on my food. I watched him pick up a shrimp from his still-full bento and guide it towards his slightly parted lips, not noticing that the food had slipped and fallen back into his bento, he bit down on his chopstick and chewed as if there was something there to chew."What's wrong, Sesshy?" I asked, poking at his bare arm.

"It's nothing," he replied silently, not even turning his head. This reminded me of the time that we weren't friends. When he thought I was an annoying brat, looking to befriend him for the same reason every female has.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I continued to stare at him for a full minute, searching for _anything_ that might hint that something was wrong. There was nothing. So we sat there in silence, and aside from our chewing, nature, and occasional calls from the few other students also outside, neither of us made a sound.

"What would you do if this situation was switched around?" He suddenly asked, turning his gaze on me.

"Huh?" The question was sudden, and very confusing.. was he talking about his breakup with Kagura?

"Are you talking about Kagura?" I voiced, earning a disapproving look from him. "Kagura?" He scrunched up his nose. "No, why?"

"Oh.. nothing. Just.. not sure what you're talking about with that 'what would you do if' thing."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

Another moment of silent passed, and I didn't like it. "What were you talking about?"

"Hn? Oh, nothing."

"Sesshomaru."

He sighed and looked at me again. "Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to live in some happy alternate universe where friends who were friends for a long time end up dating and were happy?" He asked, looking away and up at the sky with a distant look.

Okay, either he knew about my crush on him or he's dropping hints that he likes me. Ha, fat chance there.

"Do you think about that a lot?"

"Sometimes," he replied, his eyes fixed on a pair of birds flying overhead. "I wonder how it would be like to be with someone that understands you better than anyone else."

Oh, he so knows. Or does he?

"Do you feel that way about someone?" I pressed further, trying to sound and look only mildly interested.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Actually, I would. Then I would ask you who she is to see if I know her." I teased, putting on my I'm-your-best-friend-you-can-tell-me-anything smile.

"Oh, you know her." Before I could figure out what that meant, the bell rang and it was time to go inside and get to my next period.

* * *

_**Short chapter! Only around 600 words.**_

_**Haha yes, ALWAYS the bell, is it not? Well, I can't find a better interruption that ends the chapter. This story is halfway through, and Sesshomaru's POV will start on chapter 6. Tell me what you think?**_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Something More **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Finally updated!**_

* * *

**(2 months later)**

**RPOV**

"Hey, Rin." I looked up from juggling my pile of books to see Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. He had dark brown hair like his sister, and the same brown eyes with a light sprinkle of freckles across his nose.

I'll admit, he's pretty cute and I've had a crush on him before. Take note of the 'had'.

"Hey, Koh."

He grinned that familiar boyish grin and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Want some help with that?" He asked, his eyes traveling to the pile of books that's about to fall.

"I would love some, actually.." I said sheepishly, grateful for the weight lifted off my arms. I told him that they were for the library, and he nodded. We walked in comfortable silence, and that's the thing about Kohaku; everything about him makes people feel comfortable. Part of the reason why I had liked him.

When we reached our destination, he helped me turn in the books that I've waited till last minute to bother to return. While he was doing that, I looked around the library.

And my gaze collided with golden ones.

Sesshomaru was sitting at one of the tables, with a thick book that he'd no doubt been reading. He saw me looking at the book, and pointed at it, then at the books Kohaku was helping me turn in. Comparing the size and reading level, that brainiac.

I stuck out my tongue at him and turned back to Kohaku.

"Thank y-"

"Rin, can I ask you something?" He interrupted, his hand flying to the nape of his neck. It was his gesture when he was nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshomaru watching us.

"Sure, shoot."

"You know um, the fall formal is coming up, and..." Oh, no. He wasn't going to ask me to the dance, is he?

"What I'm trying to say is, would you like to go to the dance with me? If you're not already going with someone else, that is?"

Ah, shit.

I thought about it for a minute. If I agree, I would have someone to go with to the dance, and I doubt Sesshomaru is even going to the dance, right? Plus, if Kohaku wanted to be more than friends.. well, I can always decline and nicely tell him I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Right? And he'll be hurt if I say no to him right now, right?

I opened my mouth to agr-

"Actually, she is going with someone." I spun around and nearly crashed into Sesshomaru. He reached out to steady me, and I wasn't the only one to notice that he held my shoulders for a little longer than necessary.

Kohaku's eyes traveled from where Sesshomaru's hand rested to my face, and I could see a question and a bit of hurt in them.

"I am?"

Sesshomaru glared at me in a signal to tell me to shut up.

"Yes, you are."

"With who?"

"Me."

We had a staring/glaring contest while confusion ran through me. But I was also annoyed by his sudden change of attitude. Who was he to suddenly say that he was my date to the dance when he's shown no interest beyond friendship towards me in the two months of me secretly crushing on him?

Just to piss him off:

"Actually, no I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"You've never even asked me, Sesshomaru."

"Well, I'm asking you now."

"No, you're not."

As we argued, I saw Kohaku slip away quietly, his shoulders drooping.

"Ko-"

"Rin."

Frustrated, I turned and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Do you like him?"

"H-huh?" Not what I was expecting him to ask.

"Do you like Kohaku?" He repeated, saying the name with something like distaste.

"N-no..?" I was blushing, dammit. No doubt he'll get the wrong idea.

"Hn, could've fooled me." He said, his voice turning flat and emotionless. "Go on, catch your little boyfriend so you can go to the dance with him." He walked away, going back to his table to retrieve his book before walking out the library.

"No!"

Looking up only slightly, he murmured, "Why? It's not like you're going to hurt my feelings or anything, go on."

I looked on, speechless, as he continued out the door and his footsteps faded away.

Only when something wet hit my hand did I realize that I was crying.

* * *

_**Ah, Rin and Sesshy. It's called jealousy, tsk. I'm being so crude with this chapter, I know. Forgive me :P Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Something More**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. **_

* * *

**SPOV **

We avoided each other for the next few days. I didn't know why I did what I did that day, but I admit I acted like an asshole.

There was an unfamiliar feeling that made its course through me, wrapped around my heart. It was something like hot bitterness, which I had later identified as jealousy.. over Rin? That boy, Kohaku? I've seen Rin with a handful of boys over the years - I've even experienced some... scenes, but I've never felt this way in those times, and all I did was tease her about them.

But I couldn't tease her about what had happened at the library this time, because I know it was beyond teasing.

Ad this possessive feeling towards her was beyond the normal brotherly protectiveness that I used to feel a few years back.

**. . .**

**RPOV**

"He did _what_?" Ayame and Kagome both exclaimed, looking at me with the same disbelief on their eyes.

I repeated myself in a mumble, unable to speak the words out loudly.

After Sesshomaru and my... fight, if you can call it that, I guess you can say I've been acting out of character, and it seems that my best friends noticed it. They tried to get me to tell them what was wrong, but I was too depressed at the time to talk about it. Now, a few days later, they finally couldn't stand it any longer and cornered me while demanding an explaination as to why I was so quiet, and why Sesshomaru stopped coming around as often. And when he did, why we avoided each other.

"He did not, that bastard!"

"I'd say he was jealous." Ayame commented nonchalantly, causing Kagome to gape at her. After a moment, Kagome seemed to be agreeing with her.

I had give a small smile at how quickly they changed their opinions.

"So.. who are you going to the dance with then?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling at the thrill of a love triangle. Or something.

"Yeah. Kohaku," Ayame raised one hand, palm facing up, to represent 'Kohaku', "or Sesshomaru?" She did the same with her other hand.

"I don't know, I don't know anymore.." I murmured, resting an elbow on my lap and leaning one cheek on my palm in exasperation. We were all in my room again, on my demanded queen-sized bed.

"The fall formal is in literally 4 days, you know." She pointed out helpfully, making me frown.

"I know... argh! Can we just stop talking about this now?" I begged, giving them my supreme puppy eyes and pout.

"Hehe, if you made that face to Sesshomaru, I bet he'd be soo wrapped around your finger!" Totally didn't work.

"Hey," Kagome spoke up suddenly, her eyes getting that dangerous spark that told me whatever she's going to suggest it either going to be awesomely great or bizarrely impossible and embarrassing.

"Sesshomaru's like, a few houses down, right? Let's go stalk him!"

I didn't know which category _that _would belong in.

**. . .**

I glanced back at my house, a few minutes down the block. Sighing, I rewinded what had happened earlier in my mind.

_"Let's finish our homework first. It's due tomorrow." Ayame sounded unusually quiet, so we agreed without much of a mumble. After all, all our parents are education obsessed._

_I stared down at a problem, my eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "Oi, can you guys help me on this one?"_

_"Sorry, can't!" Ayame replied immediately, giving Kagome a nudge when she opened her mouth. It was subtle, but I saw it and it raised suspicion._

_"Why? We have the same homework." _

_"Oh, um..." She seemed to be struggling to find an excuse, but Kagome cut in._

_"We forgot to bring that sheet!"_

_"Uh, yeah! Yeah. How careless of us, haha." They laughed awkwardly, looking at me with nervous smiles. I raised a brow. That definitely calls for suspicion. _

_"O-kay... I'll be put this away and ask for help la-"_

_"No, no! You can't!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"B-because! Your mom might not know the answer either or she might not have time or, or..."_

_"Why would she not...?"_

_"Um. Well, maybe she's busy! You should ask Sesshomaru!"_

_"W-what?" Okay, totally suspicious. How did Sesshomaru get into this?_

I sighed. I think I'm too soft sometimes. So here I am, walking towards his house, a notebook and homework in hand. Ayame and Kagome were watching me from my house. I could imagine them with binoculars.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Rin! I haven't seen you in a while, come in, come in!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, said cheerfully when she opened her door and saw me. She quickly ushered me in before heading to the kitchen to prepare me a snack. It seemed to be an unspoken route that happened whenever I visit.

I looked around their living room and exhaled, relishing in the homely smell that had become familiar over the years. This was the only place that I felt as at home in as I am in my own house.

"Are you here for Sesshy?" Izayoi's voiced startled me, and I turned around to see her holding a plate of sliced oranges.

"Your favorite," she smiled, and I returned it effortlessly. It was easy to forget that this was not my real family, my real home. Izayoi and my mom became close friends after they moved in a few houses down. Then of course, they urged me and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to become friends too.

I didn't know what they were planning to do, but after Inuyasha started dating Kagome and it seemed that we obviously only felt sibling feelings towards each other, they urged me and Sesshomaru to get along even more. It kind of became obvious, but we pretended to not notice.

"Thank you. And yeah, I need help on my homework," I held up my sheet of paper, managing a sheepish smile.

"Alright. He's in the shower right now, but I think he'll be out soon," as if on clue, the sound of a door opening sounded upstairs, and Sesshomaru could be seen walking down the stairs, shirtless and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Ah, there he is. Sesshy, Rin said that she needed help on her homework. I'll leave now," she said, winking at me, "and put on a shirt first!" She left for the kitchen, a grin on her seemingly innocent face.

He didn't move nor speak.

Gold and brown, we stared at each other.

* * *

_**Well. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing, because this chapter seriously gave me a little giggle. **_

_**Tell me, should I finally do a whole SPOV for the next chapter or...?**_

_**R&R, thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Something More**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infrigement is intended. The original content, ideas, and intellectual property of this story are owned by Rinkika - so please, no copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.**_

_**Gomen! Here's the chapter I've been late to write and update! I'm sure you'll love this chapter, hehe.**_

* * *

**SPOV**

"Rin." He said, more in a tone of statement than question.

"Sesshomaru." I heard my voice quiver slightly, and I knew that he noticed it too, because over the years, I've learned that he's very sensitive and observant.

Involuntarily, my eyes landed on his chest. His bare chest, glistening with leftover drops of water. His chest was... I couldn't find a word. More like, there is no word to describe how magnificent his chest was. They we-

Eyes up, Rin," He teased, almost making me forget that we were supposed to be avoiding each other, not speaking to each other at all. Almost. My eyes snapped up immediately as blood rushed to my cheeks in a frenzy. The moment my gaze was drawn away from his chest, it was caught by his golden orbs.

We locked gazes again, and I saw something like regret, guilt, and dare I say, an apology in his eyes. But that wasn't enough. Even if he were to feel sorry for what he'd done, I wanted a real, spoken apology from him. And I knew how hard it was for him to do something as pride hurting as apologizing.

"Sesshomaru, I told you to put on a a shirt," Izayoi scolded as she walked in, briefly breaking our silence. I watched as he walked back up the stairs. Well, stared. Same thing.

I heard the sound of a door opening. Turning to Izayoi, I offered an easy smile that she returned with a troubled one.

"Rin," she started, "I don't know what happened between you and Sesshomaru, and I know that it's none of my business, but please, just give him some time. He'll come around and realize that he l-" Whatever she was going to say faded away when Sesshomaru came back, slipping on a shirt as he descended the stairs.

She retreated back to the kitchen after she gave me an encouraging smile and a stern glare at her son. Either he didn't notice it, or he did and chose to ignore it.

"Homework help?" He asked nonchalantly as he took a seat across from me. I nodded wordlessly, knowing that if I spoke, hurt would be in my voice. All the other times I had him help me with homework, he would sit next to me. It may sound childish to be hurt over something as small as that, but it reminded me of how distant we are to each other since that... can it be called a fight? Disagreement? I was surprised when I saw something similar to the emotion I was trying to hide flash in his eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came, so I wasn't sure.

"Which problem?" I pointed and he and he started teaching, but I knew that neither of our minds were on the mathematical problem my finger was pointing to.

Suddenly and quietly, as he was in the middle of explaining why x equaled 54, I heard him murmur, "I apologize."

I looked up instantly, my eyes widening as my lips formed a small 'o'.

"I... I overreacted," He admitted, just as silently as I had before, "I think I was... jealous. I can't understand it, I don't know."

"J-jealous?" I stammered incredulously, still feeling the aftershock of his apologizing.

"Yes. I believe so."

" Why would you be j-jealous?"

"Why do I feel bitter anger towards thatKohaku boy, whenever I see him around you? Why does my heart feel hollow when you're not within close distance? Why do other females disgust me, yet you don't? Why, indeed." I gasped and gaped at him, my mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

"Do you know the answers?" He asked softly, as he turned and stared at me.

"I-" I paused and swallowed nervously. What I was going to do next would either result in worsening our situation and make our relationship awkward or take our friendship to the next level and make me the happiest girl alive.

Gathering my nerves, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, my fear and anticipation making my heart beat way faster than normal.

* * *

_**Boom. I rock on cliffhangers, do I not?**_

_**Anyway... next chappie is gonna be in Sesshy's POV, because you gotta know what's going on in his pretty little head sooner or later.**_

_**Thanks for reading, R&R!**_


End file.
